finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hydra (enemy)
Hydra is a recurring enemy in the ''Final Fantasy'' series that first appeared in the first Final Fantasy game. They are usually a dragon or snake like creature with multiple heads, appearing commonly in rivers or lakes. Appearances Final Fantasy It first appears in the original Final Fantasy. It commonly appear in rivers around the world. Final Fantasy III Found in World of Darkness as a rare enemy and palette-swap of Echidna. Final Fantasy IV Hydra appears as a two headed snake found in the Ancient Waterway. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years It appears the same like in original Final Fantasy IV, but in Ceodore's Tale. It also appears in Yang's Tale in the Adamant Forest and in Palom's Tale in Troia Waterway, Lodestone Cavern, and his Challenge Dungeon. Final Fantasy V First time appearing as a dragon like enemy, the Hydra is found in the Ronka Ruins. Final Fantasy XI Hydras are an uncommon type of Notorious Monster of the Dragon family. Hydras are unique in that dealing a Critical Hit may sever one of its three heads, denying it access to certain abilities. Only the left and right heads may be lost in this fashion. The left and right heads are responsible for Polar Bulwark, Pyrrhic Bulwark, Polar Blast, Pyrrhic Blast, and Nerve Gas Tactical Points abilities, and when the heads are removed, the monster's Regen and Regain traits disappear. With but one head, the creature only has recourse to Trembling, Serpentine Tail, and Barofield. Besides these abilities, hydras are immune to spiritual-type damage such as is inflicted by a Monk's Chi Blast or the Spirits Within weaponskill. They also enter a "rage mode" upon dropping below 25% HP where their attack power increases, although this increase remains if their regen takes them above 25% HP. Known NMs of the hydra type are: * Hydra * Tinnin * Orochi * Illuyankas * Stoorworm * Zahak * Alfard * Natrix Pandemonium Warden also assumes a hydra form during the battle. Besides being a monster name, Hydra was also the name of the Server used for the beta test of the XBox 360 version of Final Fantasy XI. Final Fantasy XIV The Hydra is a boss encountered in the trial "A Relic Reborn: The Hydra" as part of the Relic Weapon quest. Crucially, players must fight the Hydra with their unfinished relic weapons in order to complete the quest, putting themselves at a significant disadvantage as they are much weaker at that stage than other weapons of similar level. Final Fantasy Tactics Hydras and their relatives, Greater Hydras and Tiamats, are arguably the strongest Monster units in the game. They can fly and use Tri-Attacks such as Tri-Thunder, dealing hundreds of damage to three random tiles in the attack radius. Physical attacks will never miss them because they have 0 Evasion. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The Dualhead Hydra, simply Hydra in the Japanese version, is one of the Vile Four, encountered in the Lava Dome. It is later reincarnated as the Twinhead Wyvern. Final Fantasy Adventure The Hydra is a boss found within the Cave of Marsh. It shoots fireballs for its attack, and will drop the Mirror when defeated. The Final Fantasy Legend The Hydra is an enemy and also a possible monster that the party's monster unit(s) can transform into. It can be found on the sixteenth floor of the Tower. Final Fantasy Legend II The Hydra is an enemy and also a possible monster that the party's monster unit(s) can transform into. Final Fantasy Legend III The Hydra is an enemy and also a possible monster that the party can transform into. Final Fantasy Dimensions Hydra is an enemy family in Final Fantasy Dimensions. Members are winged dragons with five heads and two feet. * Orochi * Radon * Hydra Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Hydra FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' version. FFRK Hydra FFV.png|''Final Fantasy V'' version. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery Hydra-ffv-ios.png|Hydra in Final Fantasy V (iOS). Hydra art (ffxi).jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy XI. Hydra FFXI Ikeda Art.jpg|Promotional artwork of the Hydra from Final Fantasy XI by Yuzuki Ikeda. FFXIV-Tiamat.png|Artwork from Final Fantasy XIV. Tiamat FFXIV Art 2.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy XIV. Hydra (FFA) copy.jpg|''Final Fantasy Adventure'' artwork. FFA Nintendo Power Artwork Hydra.jpg|''Final Fantasy Adventure'' Nintendo Power artwork. Etymology Category:Enemy families in Final Fantasy Dimensions Category:Recurring enemies